GameWarrior: Friendship School Story
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: After being teleported away from the fates of the Alien Invasion, Dirk somehow awakened himself his new Gaming Powers not like these other Anime MMORPGs. He's now in a realm like MWO, with powers of that same name, and he meets ponies. (T-Rated for Violence and Language. Contains MechWarrior Online References. Other Characters: Smolder, Yona, Gallus, Sandbar, Ocellus, Silverstream)
1. Quick-Play Exercise

**[Text]** = Game Text

'Text' = Chat Text

"Text" = Normal Speech

**Text **= Scene Transition

"**Text"** = Computer/Announcer Speech

* * *

_Heeeere's the Dirk Wise, that Clever Dog_

_He likes to play video games._

_Then peaceful life crashing has just came_

_when Aliens vaded and razed._

_RED ALEEEEEERRRRRT!_

_And now he's Decked in a game of Mechs_

_with Vehicles and Troopers._

_With newest friends who's all non-human_

_AND SOOOOOOOOO_

_IT'S TIME TO GO KICK SOME ASS!_

My vision is coming back after my good night sleep. What I'm expecting Was the Invasion. It's because of the news from yesterday. The Urgent news on Channel 13. Flying Saucers were flying around in the skies. Authorities were on patrol, trying to bring it down, but was thwarted left and right. Then another urgent news. An alien space frigate surveying us. It destroyed the sattelites. We may be subjected to witnessing a full-fledged alien invasion.

But... It did not happened. I find myself in a Sleeping Bag There's a Bridge above me, shrouding with shadows to protect against the sun. I rolled over to the right, forgot that I'm in a sleeping bag. I got out and find myself in my casual clothing. My light-tan leather pants. Green Shirt with long-sleeved Red Plaid Shirt over, and I can button up or unbutton down. I can see my normal black shoes near the sleeping bag, while I still have my socks. I can see my Laptop, plugged to the stone wall behind. My own super gaming laptop with Fifty Terabytes of Space, Twenty-Give Gigabytes of Memory Space.

**[Welcome to the new life of gaming. This is Warfare Warriors]** This window pops up, typing in the text. **[You're in the Bedroom / Lounge.** **You sleep under the bridge where you just woke up. The bridge above shows a blank Dragon Pedestral, but larger. It will serve as a holographic meeting with the group whenever you like to chat with voice than text.]** And now that it mentions it. I'm somehow inside the Artisan Home place...A world from one of the PSX games I played on Emulators on PC. Spyro the Dragon.

I took my time to explore this world. I check the upper bridge, and find a slopy ramp. There's a gigantic scroll shaped like a Television. The bottom are stone buttons. And I see Video Game Consoles?! DUDE! There's even the TurboGrafx 16! PLAYSTATION 2 TO 4 PRO! SWITCH! XBOx 360 too? Why would I even play that one since it requires you a membership to play Multiplayer? I need to box that up in the future. But looks like it has plenty of Consoles, and OOO! JAPANESE EXCLUSIVE EEM-EES-EXE, PEE-SEE- NINETY-EIGHT. But I managed to punch myself before I go crazy. Chirpy Birds circling around top of my head, flying around.

I go to the four larger pillars positioned to be diamonds. Wait, there's another Four. And it has a hidden switch button. I press it and find a spinnable shelf, it contains the gaming cases. One for Playstations, Other for Nintendos, Other for Xboxes which I won't be playing, and fourth which isn't part of the three categories. I then go to the next pillars. As I open it, I find that it contains game cases for the handheld versions, bottom and top. And the middle shows the handheld itself, charging the battery if I leave it here. I then go to the last four Pillars, and it also contains Japanese Games, but I'm afraid to try them since they're all japanese. But I heard most were english patched. I then go to the hedgewall area, where it has lots of Arcade Games, and they're all playable. That's nice, but unfortunately it may cost me bits.

**[To play Arcade games, you need Arcade Bits. They now cost C-Bills as W-Creds have retired 5 years ago.]**

I turn left to head to this hallway, which has many monitors. Few Control boards, and a Keyboard-Control hybrid for one with three monitors.

**[This is the Messageboard Room. You can go there to scout for what upcoming events will you have. Another Monitor is where you can send and receive messages. And the last one is for Chatting with other people.]**

That way, is where the bridge to the blimp is located. But this one has flatter grass fields, and a gigantic archway portal. Ooo! There's actually an ATX, four-wheel transport bike. Well it beats walking, but with it being too big for that doorway behind where I came, I may need to leave it behind.

**[This is the Vehicle Hangar. Enter one of the Vehicles and approach the portal to prepare launching or joining a match. You may store up to fourty vehicles. Visit the Vehicle Lab to purchase or create your first vehicle.]**

No vehicles yet, not even a Mech I am guessing. And it wants me to use my Funds. I'll check it out later. I turn and drove to the entrance I went through, before making my way to the next place. A Tower Elevator and behind me are Gear Lockers. They're all empty

**[This is the Gear Hangar. Equip one of the Gears and approach the portal to prepare launching or joining a match. You may store up to twenty gearsets. Visit the Gear Lab to purchase or setup your first Gearset.]**

Last but not least. The Place with the Dragon Head, but I wasn't expecting a Kitchen Place. There's Ovens, Stoves, even Three Fridgerators, three Freezers, and Six Pantries. I open it up to find average amount of ingredients.

**[This is the Kitchen, and ahead is the Battle Chef Arena. Use the ingredients to cook your cuisines to consume and earn beneficial buffs. Be sure to visit here before entering matches between Breakfast, Lunch, and Supper. NOTE: BUFFS WILL NOT CARRY THROUGH SLEEPTIME]**

I should make notes of that. But right now, I turn around through the secret entrance, which leads to the Gear Hangar. I walk to the second other secret area, to find some kind of a MechLab-like place.

**[Each Hangar will have it's own or nearby entrance to the Lab. Choose Vehicle Types or Gear, and the Weight Type. Customize the Appearances, then spend points for Internal + External armorsets while placing which Engines, Heat Sinks, Weapons, and Equipment. Note when customizing Gear, Weapons LOC stays on MEN, same goes to Equipment.]**

Got plenty of funds. I should start with the Light Things first. Making sure I also get my Gearset. Before that... Messageboard. There should be a Chat room. After going to that Message Board area. I played around with it before finding instructions. I enter the general chat room, and type in the following.

'Hi there. I'm Dirk Wise, the new Gamer. Hope to have fun with you.' The first sentence which I hope to get some welcoming words. Seems pretty simple to just greet myself to them and hope I get nice words, right?

NOPE! Because all I got are dissaproving words, and these '…'. Another example is this stream of text:

'Oh, it's you.'

'No. No! Not Him!' This is like being a Red-Nosed person all over again.

'The guy from our home, Earth 16k, right?'

'Yep, that freak of nature we're warned about.'

'What do you think you're doing here?'

I answer with some typing, 'I told you, to have fun with this game.'

'Likely Story.' Likely? I was being honest.

'Likely?' I typed it in, 'I was being honest, mister.'

'Have Fun? Don't you mean Cause Mischief?'

'I'm not here for mischi-' My typing stopped when I saw another message.

'Plz kill yourself','

'Commit Seppuku so we won't speak again. Ever.'

'We don't care if you're human like us. We will never be friends.'.

'The freak we're warned about.'

'Stay away from us all. First and Last Warning.'

'What did I just joined?' I was about to type this in and used the copy-paste ability. Hopefully I'll get someone to believe me

'I was just being accused for something I didn't do.' I press enter, and immediately after ten seconds it was replaced with [Message Retracted]. I pasted the message again. [Retracted]. After many retracteds, I find myself unable to type anything as it says 'You are temporary restricted from typing until further notice.'

'There's a Demon we're warned about, Keith.' No matter what I do, I couldn't even prove that I'm no utlimate villain.'

'Yep. Beware of Dirk Wise.'

'It will not mean any differences, Dirk. You will be like father in the future.'

'We don't want any questions why. Just leave.'

'And you better not join our games.'

'That's right. We won't be penalized in Team Killing you.'

'Please don't talk to us. We don't want to be betrayed.'

'He's gonna act innocent you know, I say we do something.'

'I'm the mod of this room. Let me him.'

'And warn the others.'

I then after all the negative chat sentences find myself out, seeing the 'Banned by the Room Moderator. Duration of Ban: None, as it's Permanent' I tried other Chat Channels, and I was immediately blocked. I was blocked from their channel, each by each I tried to join. And next thing I know, they all dissapear. What the hell is going on? What did I do to tick them off? I was expecting a warm welcome, but instead I got an instant-cold welcome.

I'll figure out what's going on. Time to head for the lab.

* * *

**After half an hour of doing whichever,** I got my first set ready, each for Gear and Vehicle. And now to review what I have right now. For gear, Foot Soldier.

It will run 14.1 miles per hours, Standard leathery armor, and it's armed with weapons from World War Two. The M1 Garand Rifle, Colt Pistol, and M1 Bayonet, making him my Light DPS soldier. It's also equipped with consumables such as the Medkit. Besides ammunition, Binoculars helps me see much farther than originally.

And now the Vehicle which I am looking at, a Half-Tracked that looks like an M2. It has plenty of armor, with the Inline Six engine that will run it 45 MPH. Front being the cockpit, though it's always opened, and because it has wheels I may be limited to ground and can't climb cliffs with it. But it has speed so It'll help me spot stuff. It's not without weapons though. A Browning Heavy MG with 1000 bullets to shoot, and Light Rapid Pulse Laser, which will cause some heating, thankfully I have two to help. The Laser's on the Turret while my HMG's in the front, left side for where I Drive. But that would mean my range arc for my MG is limited. But I believe that's good enough. The Light Rapid Pulse Laser or Small RPL is the main weapon I will use.

Also, I went to the Kitchen area. I haven't forgotten about the starting Ingredients I have. Little, but had to make due, just until I enter the Battle Chef Arena Zone, the free-roam zone to be exact. The cooking system works just like in Battle Chef of course, so the pantry is what I have inside. Magically enchanted to prevent any and all spoilings.

I immediately get to work, getting the required ingredients, though keeping in mind of the Ingredient Cap which is a limitation I must get used to. Using first the 4 Chicken Legs, combining with the 4 Garlic Breads. I did some stirring with the Elemental Gems so I can get the buffs I like. Would use those sauce items, but gonna save it for another time. I added two taka Berries, now reaching the cap. With more stirring, I upgraded the Lv 1 Blues to Lv 2, and all the 3 Lv 2s to Lv 3s.

Window Pops up. **[Remember, if low on Ingredients, use the Free-Roam Battle Chef area to gather more. You can increase the Ingredient Cap by purchasing the pass.]** Good to know, though I am afraid to ask how much it costs, since it might end up for the Premium deserved players.

It is finally done. Garlic Fried Chicken with Taka Berry BBQ coating. It's actually boneless since I chopped those away. But after my quick lunch I feel like I'm much stronger now. With that out of the way, I head myself to the Vehicle Hangar, just to get started right now. I jump inside the Half-Track vehicle, equipped to do some Spotting.

But I haven't even reached the Vehicle Hangar when I entered the Message Board Room, one of the Monitor Panels blinked inversed color lights every two seconds. I check to find some kind of these Invitation Mail, and its from the faction leader. Princess Twilight of the Independant Friendship School.

"_Welcome to the awesome populated game, World of Warfare Warriors. The Headmare of IFS is inviting all noobs to the Faction to help them learn how to play and to tip on how to play properly. All players are required to join a faction in order to play even the Quick Match. It unfortunately is the rule and freelancing has been forbidden since, this imprisoned thousands of players, erasing lives and existances of those gamers who refuses to join a faction. But I feel it's better that way."_

The Window also pops up. **[Join the 'Independant Friendship School', part of the Neo Equestria System?]** Not wanting to decline the opportunity, I click **[[Accept]]** with a tap of my finger. The Pink magical aura flares around me as I hear the Pony song. **[Congratulations. You have joined one of Neo Equestria System's Faction.] **But... Freelancing has been forbidden and that rule's enforced...? I should find a history about this, or talk to someone expert in history.

But enough talk about those, I wanna get into the action now. I jump inside the half-track and find one of the game modes. Quick Play, Faction Play, Solaris 7 Match. I tap Quick Play, and the Titanic Archway Portal Opens. I think I know how to drive this. Pedal to the medal, my new Light Half-Track drives closer to the portal. It bumps and I reverse pedal, says it's still **Searching.** I waited awhile, luckilly I got my 3DS, powered on to watch some SpaceTube which is similar to Youtube.

I browse around to find live stream videos. Good thing location shows which planet and/or dimension. Earth 16K. That's the name of the Dimension I was born in. Title is 'Earth under heavy invasion'?! I immediately click on it. The livestream video shows the pale yellow sky with flying saucers and frigates, shooting lasers as I hear gunfires from the ground. Cries of pain from the people. The jet plane comes crashing down with one of the jet engines on fire. Ground shakes, and I then hear explosions. I look at the scrolling text and news title. **'Earth Under Invasion. One Million Death Toll rising per week. All Military Bases Destroyed. Civilians being Targeted.'**

I was horrified. Whatever those space aliens doing are commiting genocide. What monsters are those?! I got a look of what the aliens look like. They're taller than my kind, head is slight similar to the Xenomorphs, and they wear helmets. I watch it picked up the person with its left claw, before aiming with its alien-like laser blaster. Eyes in shock to see it shot its head from behind, then all over the body before it crumbles down. I looked away and hit back, ending the live stream video. Someone needs to stop those monsters. But what can I do? I just got my new powers, and I won't survive unless I train as hard as I can.

I noticed that my 3DS suddent shuts off and blinks away. **[All Handhelds will be teleported away once the Game is Ready. Don't worry, it's put to sleep mode so you'll resume from the previous point.]** That explains it. I see the portal finally energizing fast, lightning bolt creating a barrier around my vehicle. It somehow drives on its own, zipping through the archway portal, and it flies through the worm hole. On the end I see the battlefield, which looks like those towns from the Wild West. Appleloosa, is it? It's in the middle, and from both sides are apple trees. I was the first also, and I see multiple wormholes, land vehicles, and air vehicles. There's also those Mechs like those in MechWarriors. Except these are quad-legged. So I'm on a lance with other light-weight vehicles. Others are Medium to Heavy tanks, and I see Mechs that can fly infinitely. Wait, how can they do that though? It could be limited unless in space. But I got my answer when I saw it shapeshift into a jet plane. That's kinda neat.

I watch the time tick down before it reaches zero. Now looking at the Driver's Seat Cockpit, it's just like driving a car. I turn the fixed car key to hear the voice.** "Reactor Online". **I then flip on the two other switches. **"Sensors Online, Weapons Online"** I can see the hud screens. The Vehicle Status, A scrollable list of weapons available, The Minimap, the status on my Vehicle's Speed, Altitude, and the screen for showing list of available players, and I can scroll it too with a touch and hold of that screen. **"ALL SYSTEMS NOMINAL!"**

"_**This is the Headmare Command."**_ It spoke. It sounded female, _**"Use Lethal Means to defeat all the threateners." **_Sounds like the assault match, as I can see the capture gauge above my minimap screen. I look at the other vehicles, textured in wooden and metal to make it look like a steampunk. Two Apc-likes and a Nod Buggy Car. I see from here the Medium Tanks with one having two barreled turrets. "Okay, mares and gentlecolts, we got a job. Let's spot for what they have, and stay out of sight."

"In a mech armed with a Tag Laser." one in a gyro-like mech said, "Don't hesitate to use the LRMS."

"Got plenty of LR-PGs" he's referring to Propelled Grenades I see. "Two LR-PG 2s. Let's see they try their AMGs on here."

"They can still shoot rocket and Propelled grenades you know." One of them said,

"Rockets are tougher to destroy unlike LRMs. Propelled Grenades? It's between that and Missile." Other explained,

I let the other Light Cars go first, before following from behind. Using the turret joystick, I turn it around to behind and I can see the turret Camera screen so I'll know if someone's coming from behind. It took us time before we reached the enemy side of this map. And already there's a light mech. **"Target Spotted."**Yep. Enemy. I use the turret Joystick and press the trigger. Rapid Pulses of green laser zapping the front and wheel of that enemy attack car. Their Machine Guns doing dents but they only got in twenty bullet shots before I turn my car arround so both my MG and Pulse Laser Gun does the damage. It explodes afterwards.

"Whoa! Where'd it come from?!" One of my lance comrades asked,

"Probably a Hover-Speedster trying to flank us." Lance leader said, "No matter. It's flank got kicked for good. Great job, Newbie."

I turn my car around and continue following. Keeping my turret at rear position. We've reached the train tracks sooner, before meeting other enemy vehicles. Looks like we got Med-Weight Meks with the other two lights. Then four Heavies. Wait on my mark. "It said, "Once they fire, we can flank them." I nodded. "Color Paste. Tag the Heavies."

I watch one of the APC's turrets turn and fire an endless but tiny laser which seems harmless. Then I see the Grenades jet-propelling to home in onto the Heavies. Wave after wave one by one heavies started taking moderate damage. One had their left arm torn off, forcing the laser weapons offline. Same to the other Heavy.

"Light Tanks approaching!"

"On it!" Lance-Commander said, "Half-Track Driver, Let's go!" it must be talking about me. I followed the other APC and chase after the Light Tank, as it turns around and flees, while aiming the turret at us. I had my Rapid Pulse Laser turret aim as his with its 18mm Autocannon turret Aimed. Light cannon shooting sounds alarm the skies, while I fire my Light Rapid Pulse Lasers. The turret's auto cannon weapon gets broken, and we show little mercy, destroying the enemy light tank.

"LC! We got a Flea!" We return to find a shoulder-less Flea shooting twin MGs and mini red lasers. My turrets aimed at that Annoying Flea, and I started pulsing it. It got hurt and turns around to flee.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I watch the apc use the nitro rockets. It rammed right at the Flea, knocking it down. It lands before aiming their side-armed laser bolt guns. It turned however since the sides won't be able to hit in the middle, aiming the twin L.P. Laser Bolters, hiting it into the Mechanical Flea's crotch. I support with my Rapid Pulse Lasers, and their legs go down. BOOM! "Great Shooting, Stallion."

I check on the Player List screen. Six enemies were taken down. I clapped to know we're on the winning side. Our Comrades soon close in to join us, while two Jet-formed Mechs fly around to scout. Our Lance Command soon splits us up into two once they found one, just so we can surround from both sides. We've reach the Fleeing Heavy Mech. A catapult who's missile pods were torn off. The one pee laser is not gonna be enough, as we surround and opened fire. Lasers, Missiles, and Shells right at the last CPLT.

"**This is Headmare Command. We've reported no more hostiles in the field. Well done."**

"Gee Gee, Stallions! We've kicked Lion Tails!"

I look at the results window. I earned some funds for Winning, Spotting, getting Kill Assists, doing plenty of damage, staying in lance, and Flank Protection. I look at the team status next, just one kill, but 5 assists. I return home and look at my funds after going to the Message Board Room. It lights up how much I have, along with my experience points.

After my Vehicle Division Quick Play, I went to the Gearset Hangar. I would fix up the cuisine, but found out the buffs are still there. It has a 5 hour count down, and it works the same as a Cooldown. Well, that's good to know.

After equipping myself with the Foot Soldier Gearset. I did the routine of choosing Quick Play. Still using my 3DS, I look up Spacetube and find Videos from Earth 16k are not here. I found one though. Genocide on 16K.

I click it and found the news that hurts my heart. Earth 16K was wiped clean of those people. I learned of the race that killed it. Phiocye. They're the empire that killed my kind, and they're now claiming it as their base. It boils my blood. I now formed a grudge against all the Phiocye aliens, to never forget and forgive the ones who slaughter them without any reason given.

The world must know. Those Phiocye empire shall be brought to justice for the sins. But I first need to master my powers. I want to earn their respects by proving how good I am so my truthful words can be believed. It will take me time cause I'm new to this game world. Once I do so, then they might believe my truthful words. At least I met those ponies. They seem to like me, better than the same kind of mine aka humans, who turned me down, rejected my help and even harm me if I interfere anyways. I have no liking, but I can't forgive those who commit genocide.

I see my 3DS into sleep mode again, the portal opens and I walk in, now finding myself floating through the wormhole before landing into the place called the Deku Tree, a Zelda Dungeon. I'm now with the Ponies in armor, skirmishers, knights, and archers. And I have the rifle. Oh wait, one of them has a flintlock rifle. That's kinda nice.

Three...Two...One...And begin... **"This is the Mare in the Moon. Keep those intruders away from the Boss Lance. Kill these attackers if you must."** That must be the objective of Slayer. And I'm on the defending side. Looking around, it must be the area of the Dungeon Boss, where the Boss Lance Appears. They must be dragons. Those who are scaled, have wings, and breathe deadly fire. And this one does, I watch it test their power by shooting plasma out of their mouth. That must look deadly. I follow my light-lance down the D stairs and already find soldiers firing their assault rifles. Ponies fling their crossbow bolts, they start taking damages. I watch the Boss Lance going the other way, as I and we exchange fire with the enemy. Red hot plasma hits them, obliterating them in fewer hits.

We reach the C stairs, and we go up. But my lance comrades were faster, going up. But I noticed something. I backed down as I saw rifles. Snipers it seems! "Wait! Get back!" But too late. Bullets fly to the three, all straight to their heads. They fall down to their deceased state, as light-blue pixels dissolves from their body, leaving them in their ghostly bodies. I see one slamming their hooves onto the ground in frustration before flash blinking away. It didn't blind my eyes, but I can feel the pain of rage quitting. I'm the last one remaining in my lance. I let the Boss lance go first, flinging their explosive red plasma balls. The snipers unscope and pull away. I go down next and use the Colt 1903 pistol, aimed at the heads. I unload all my clip bullets shooting at that one, before finally scoring another frag. I back up as I met storms of gunfire from above. Assault Riflers, Sub Machine Gunners, I am naming it.

But I can see the other two lances coming down with swords and shields. They scatter and maneuvered, getting away from melee soldiers. This gives me and the Boss Lance the chance to ambush from the top. I switch to the Garand Rifle, jumping and moving to the higher platform before aiming my Garand Rifle at one of my targets. Each bullet hitting my targets and stunning them. Two Swordspony managed to hack it down earning me Assist Kills. The Boss Lance goes flying up afterwards, and they proceed to burning down the troops.

"**Well done, My Subjects. May the moon shine with blessings on you glorious warriors."**

"Wow. I didn't know we have a human in our faction." One of the Pony alive said, looking at me.

"I noticed the factions mostly ran by humans were suppose to recuit him, seeing he's human."

"It's because of that issue we just learned." one pony said, "Seems like someone warned them of him, so that way he won't be recruited to that faction. I noticed it when spying on one of the Human's General Chat-Rooms, they started treating him like dirt on introduction."

"How cruel of that person." other added, "I see him as a nice guy."

"Fret not, mare." another calmed her down, "He's now lucky thanks to Headmare Twilight. She's able to invite him since her faction includes all creatures and not just ponies."

The voice chat fades away when I find myself back in the message board. On my feet and outside my Foot Soldier gear, back in my casual clothing. I noticed the chat monitor that the general chat-channel rooms appeared again. Ponyville Room 1. The description says 'General Chat'. I go inside and cross my fingers, to hope I don't get a cold welcoming.

'Hi there. I'm Dirk Wise, the new Gamer. I'm a human. Hope to have fun with you and hope to meet someone who doesn't go instant rude.' And instead of rude response, I got proper welcoming responses.

'Oh hello.'

'Yak saw Human last game. Human best at smashing.'

'Dirk Wise? That must be the new meat.'

'They're not for eating, Smolder.'

'Hi Newbie. Welcome to the faction.'

'A Human?! OMG!'

'Dirk Wise? That's the human joining the Friendship School faction.'

'Does he have any Scales? He won't be cooler if-'

'He doesn't have scales, Smolder. He's a Human.'

'I know that, Ocellus! Gosh I hate being corrected right now.'

I then see some 'Lols'.

'I heard about them. Dirk right? I thought you would be more...'

'20 Percent Cooler.'

'Gallus, enough stealing your teacher's line.' So that must be Gallus.

'Welcome to our new Faction, Dirk.'

'Before Class next month, I'd like for you to play more Quick Matches. The Six students, led my Smolder, will aid you and provide combat tips as you progress.'

I did some typing and hit enter. 'Got it. I'll get started right away.'

* * *

**(PLAYER STATUS)**

**Pilot Name: Dirk Wise**

**Title: Rookie**

**Skill Rating: Bronze Tier**

**Vehicles: **

Half-Track – Spotter  
(45 MPH, 32 A.P. ,1 Ballistic, 1 Energy, 2 Heat Sinks)

**Gearset: **

Foot Soldier – (Standard)  
(14.1 MPH, 11 A.P. , 2 Ballistics, 2 Close Combats)

**Allegiance: Independant Friendship School (Formerly Freelancing)**

**Leader: Headmare Twilight**

**Members: **500k (1,000 Moderators, 2,000 Teachers)

**Ranking: Not in a Unit**

**Budget Power LV: 6 / 10**

**Home Base: **Artisan World

**(A fic I will do very sooner or later. I just thought about doing this experimental fanfic with some gamer elements. See you soon when I do another chapter of 'Equestria Gamer'.)**


	2. Cover your Tanks

_Heeeere's the Dirk Wise, that Clever Dog_

_He likes to play video games._

_Then peaceful life crashing has just came_

_when Aliens vaded and razed._

_RED ALEEEEEERRRRRT!_

_And now he's Decked in a game of Mechs_

_with Vehicles and Troopers._

_With newest friends who's all non-human_

_AND SOOOOOOOOO_

_IT'S TIME TO GO KICK SOME ASS!_

It is now morning. I've went through and sleep since I haven't heard of the new system blocking any matches at the current time. I went up and get some answers at the Message Board. This is what Headmare Twilight said.

'I forgot to mention. Warfare Warriors has a new rule to help people sleep. All matches are opened from 6 AM to 11 PM. This was updated five years since people hadn't got too much sleep.' Now I know why.

But back to what I was going to do first. I go to the Kitchen Area, where the Dragon Head opens. With my Gearset selected, I went into the B.C.A. And started hunting for Cheepchis. Using the Baurun Steak, I use it for the Cheepchis to eat and lay eggs. I think that's how it works. I begin my routine gathering food ingredients,

Then returning so I can fix up my breakfast. Forgot to mention yet, but I used my funds to buy ingredients after creating a new vehicle. I now have MelonPan breads, extra Chicken Eggs and Extra Garlic Bread. I get to work cooking my first buffing cuisine. Cheepchi Eggs and Chicken Eggs, they I believe do the saucing, so I added four bacon strips first. Four Lv2 Reds, and three of those become Lv3 Red. I then added three Sliced pepperonis, stirring it into another Lv3 Red. Then using one Cheepchi Egg to transform the Reds into blues, turning it into Bacon Pepperoni Scrambled Eggs. Then adding one handful of Mozarella shred cheese, then one more Bacon Strip for another Lv2 Reds.

**[Scrambled Cheepchi Eggs with Bacon and Cheese]**

My first breakfast under 100 points, but 50 is good enough. I feel my defensive powers majorly buffed, while my offensive and support is slighted. All after eating this. With that done, I make my way to the Vehicle Hangar, to check on my new vehicle. A home-built M3 Stuart Light Tank with slight modifications. The Turret has the Tag Laser for LRM users , and two Small Volt Laser. But fun thing are the types of Ammunition for my AC/5 cannon in the turret part. I have frags, grapeshots for close-range, and flak for anti-air purposes. As always, the Targeting Computer. Not going any further without the Targeting Computer.

Before anything else I went to get my Red Dell Laptop so I can spend time waiting. I open it and go on SpaceTube. Then clicking on one of the Gaming videos. I have my can of Soda as well, mainly Dr. Pepper. My favorite of the beverages. After watching through first level, I click on the second video that contains news. And this one does not look good. There's an uprising against the race of Gamers. That must be us. Who is declaring war on us? I use the video's dial bar to find it.

"The Modern Soldier's only concern is the Erasure of Gamers." said the president, who doesn't look like Donald Trump, but worse. His hair is brown and comb, looks like any elder guys. "We will spread with business and politics. No more fun time." He's gotta be kidding. Sounds like a Super Villain who's rich and wants to take over by rich or force. I caught eye of another video which says 'Invasion of Phiocye.' The alien race that destroyed my home planet Earth. There are also videos where the remaining youtubers survived by going through the portal. But it seems the Phiocye wasn't done. After taking over and making a base on my former home planet, it's revealed that's just the beginning of their conquest.

My Laptop pops away and the match is ready. I'll have to watch more of those later. Now in the Crystal Empire City. And being in a tank means I have limited vision (front). I wait for the time to tick down before doing whichever. I now see what the driver seat looks like, though bit smaller. Minimap in the middle, display of my Tank's vitals, top shows the four available weapons, and anything elseee ignored off. **"All Systems Nominal."**

"_**This is your Princess of Love. Take control of the Target, and use necessary means to defeat your foes." **_I heard the briefing while turning my tank's turret, using the turret monitor to mark the lancemates I have. Currently we have three friendly lance tanks. s Looking at the Tab screen, Looks like we have Four Lances consisting Five. Light-Med Vehicles, Heavy Tanks, Medium Mechs, and Airborne Vehicles.

"Hey, I recognized those five usernames." It was a pony on my Lance Group. Sandbar was it? "They're part of the Sentai FanClub."

"No no no! Don't tell me we're gonna listen to that stupid Roll call." It was a hippogriff in his dual-barreled turret tank, who looks annoyed.

"They couldn't." I said, "Unless they on the same team."

"Haven't you heard?" he said, "They are popular with the Giga-Phone."

"Giga-Phone? Haven't see them use those." the Unicorn piloting the Buggy Car. And then I brace myself the introduction of the five.

"**The Glorious Chain! Seina-Blue!" **introduced by the youthful yet grown man.

"**The Adventurous Sword! Seina-Red!" **introduced by someguy with french accent.

"**The Graceful Bow! Seina-Yellow!" **introduced by a japanese girl.

"**The Cheerful Axe! Seina-Black!" **introduced by a person who stole Japanese Krillin's voice

"**The Gentle Fan! Seina-Pink!" **introduced by the old lady who's voice is serious and actually dangerous.

"Unholy Beings Beware!" Seina-Blue declared to us,

"We're the Saviors of Humanity!" and Seina-Red added, and what follows up is their team introduction. Combination of three men and two women.

"**King's Sacred Squadron, SEINARUGERS Summoned to Fight!"**

"Seinarugers?" I asked to myself, sounds like a fanmade Sentai. But I think they're gonna need to show suits and zords as proof they are true fans of sentais.

"All Lances Stay Together." The other Lance's leader said, "They have strong mechs."

"Anyone got those LRMs?" I asked, "I have TAG laser Equipped." as I hit the pedal to the metal, following my lance group to the Crystal Heart Area.

"Terramar and I do." said the griffon. That must be Gallus who I spoke last night, "But I don't know why you have those with a Cannon."

"So I can deliver additional damage." I answered someone's question, and the set my focus on the match. We're the first to reach the Crystal Empire castle's underneath, before meeting the Five rushing in. From what I see, they're five Medium-weight vehicles, and they run faster. I see them taking cover, trying to shoot at us with lasers and ballistics. I see them! Located in the southern area! I took position behind one of those outside castle walls, moving out of cover and unloading my AC Five shells, starting with the fraggies.

I aim my cannon at the front one, the mech piloted by the Cheerful Axe. I fired and took cover, waiting for it to fire back before coming out and shooting another, letting them fire their lasers, cannons, and missiles. I drove out and fire my TAG laser, holding the Tag trigger down as much as I can while vehicles and mechs fire their missiles. The Cheerful Axe starts soaking damage, butil I see it has 70% left. I continue to pound it with Frag Shells. I somehow noticed the Graceful Bow is missing. Only to find her sneaking up, trying to harass us! I switch to Grapeshot Shells, a type to go Shotgunning on someone's flank. Speedy Mechs on my team chasing after it, doing damage. I watch it come to my sight and FIRE! Pellets hit the Graceful arms and torso of the yellow mech. Looking at it... It must be a Commando, but at a height of any Medium-weighted mech. Her arms weapons got torn off however.

I watch her get bombarded before finally shutting down from heavy damage. She's going nowhere. Now back to my targets. I drove up and find them firing. I then see friendly airborne vehicles already intercepting enemy airbornes, now in a dogfight. Ballistics and Missiles fired at those. I find Sword and Chain marching forward, and see that Cheerful Axe and Gentle Fan went missing. I drove up and start firing my Frag Shells. I managed to damage the Red's legs, then the blues. Two more shots and the Glorious Chain's legs got damaged. That'll slow it down. I tag and they fire LRMs. I watch the Glorious Chain's mech get showered by missiles before finally shutting down.

"Hey! Where's Gentle Fan?" asked Smolder, who's on the Airborne Lance and was looking around. But we've got our answer when that Gentle Fan Med-Speedster was on my right side, BOOM off goes my barrel, destroying my Auto Cannon. There goes my main weapon, but I am not out yet. I turn my tank around and immediately fire the Small Volt Lasers, small yellow beams of lightning bolting beams fired, tasing the mech. I managed to take out one of her Machineguns. No wait, scratch that, two. But now she has one more still firing on me. But luckly one of the airborne vehicles came and lasered it. It turns and runs, but I won't let it go that easilly. I kept my tank in front of my target and volt it.

"Use the Repair Scrapbox!" said Smolder, "It will repair one of your Equipment." she might mean my weapons. It's on one of the equipment monitors. I use the buttons to select and select.

"**Auto Cannon...Repaired..."** It works! I see my AC/5 weapon now green litten.

"Alright! Let's take care of the other buzzers." said Gallus as the other Lances patrol around, while me and my other comrade stays at the Capture Zone. Quarter of the Lance stood at the Target Area.

"_**Enemy has Destroyed Target Beta."**_ Not good. I see the timer resetted to ninety-nine seconds, now counting down. It froze to 1:04, meaning an enemy's at the Target area. I joined the patrol for the enemy, and I turn to see an enemy Heavy Mech, engaging with two of the Tanks. I run up with Grapeshot shells equipped, and pulled the trigger. Red Blinks my crosshair meaning I hit multiple parts of the single target. The Heavy Mech firing multiple medium lasers at the Tanks. One is seriously injured. One more shell, and the right arm popped out from too much damage. I continue with small volt lasers, then drove around the left before I get spotted. I turn my Turret and fire both my Cannon and Tag. I see Air Helicopters, firing the Tiger-powered missiles, long like a long sword, flying onto the Heavy Mech, from 60% to 0% of Death.

"**Target Destroyed."**

"_**My Crystal Heart has been safely protected. Well Done, my Subjects."**_ A Sweet victory.

I'm back to the Hangar, and already got my laptop before launching the queue. Back to SpaceTube. What should I do research on...? Ricky... I couldn't consider him my friend anymore after what he did but I should check his channel. I typed in 'GoGoRicky' and find his Channel with videos uploaded from Youtube. The videos I find are just his let's plays which I used to watch. I browse all the way to the very first uploaded Ell-Pee videos. Let's play Pokemon. From what I heard, he only focuses on Pokemon and Pokemon only. He's been trying to get me into do an LP of Pokemon Black and/or White, Fifth Gen Only. After this, he is getting me to do Nuzlocke, where if one of my Pokemon Faints, it must be released and/or put into the box. It gets worse when he is getting me to get a Account, but mom told me no. After an argument, and insulting my Mom for being an Idiot, I've decided this is the last straw, announcing I am cutting my ties with him if he's gonna insult my family. And even after three months later trying to convince me to leave behind my family which he calls 'Corrupt'? How dare he. That gives me more reason not to talk to him again.

Moving on, I browsed around until I click on what catches my eye. I've recognized it. A video where I'm one of the guest stars for the let's play of Monster Hunter World. I was a Bowgunner, be it light or heavy. I learn to take position and shoot, and move if I'm in danger. It was them that taught me the importance of teamwork and not being stubborn. It's how I earned their respect, until the incident where some guy told them I was the ultimate villain, the ultimate monster. I did lots of search, to find that name and I have found it. Immediately I use the drawing tablet. He has paler cyan hair, male, on let's play videos he wears a red shirt with a red cross that's in the bible book I guess, and brown pants that looks like he got it from Duluth Stores at Duluth Trading dot com. That includes his shoes. I managed to save the picture before the game starts. Here I go again in my M3 Stuart-like tank. Ammunition and Consumables restored after battle.

I'm now in the rocky canyon lands, hot and orange, and brown. I'm the only tank here this time, with a medium weighted vehicle and two other lights that are APCs. While the left has four Mgs and two SRRs, which I assume be Rockets, the right has a nice turret. Looks like a plasma rifle turret. This one has small auto cannons on the front. The Medium Half Track has a nice 6-Barrel Bazooka Turret, box shaped. And two small red lasers on front. I look at the right to find light/med mechs, and the left to see heavy/assault mechs. So 4 Players on 3 each lances per teams. No Airborne Vehicles.

"Hi Dirk! Welcome to our Team!" It was Silverstream that spoke, I recognize who's piloting those mechs. Ocellus, Gallus, Sandbar, Yona. They're on the other lance.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS HEAVY MECH WARRIORS! YAAAAY!" I managed to cover my ears from a loud shout of the little girls. I can hear their groans however.

"Geez." said Gallus, in the Medium Mech with Airborne Equipment, "Could it hurt for them to not yell so much?"

I wait until time ticks to zero, and then the mandatory power-my-vehicle-up thing. With all systems declared nominal, I follow the other three. The two APC drivers, wingless dragons, and the Light one must be a Ground Geeky Parrot. _**"This is your Headmare of Ponyville. Use lethal means to defeat the enemies."**_ We drove through the rightside of the canyon mountains, and we're not even to the middle when we see Airborne Vehicles. Helicopters I bet.

"SQUAWK! Incoming Helicopters! SQUAWK!" alerted the Parrot, and I do see them.

"I got this." I inserted the before readying the Auto Cannon. "I'll cloud them good." and with my final sentence, I pull the trigger. Shells fly into the Gyro Lance, and hits them. I continue to fire and switching to different air bogies, before they turn around and fly away. The APC Drivers won't let them get away. Quad MGs and Plasma Rifles aimed and firing, mass bullets fired while aided by plasma bolts. The four first Warfare Warriors didn't last long, and they came crashing down.

I can see the text chat popping up, looks like they aren't happy.

'Gyro 1: WTF!'

'Gyro 2: [BEEP]ing A-A!'

'Gyro 3: We said leave us alone!'

'Gallus: Your fault if you couldn't avoid the AA, noob. :P'

'Gyro 2: [BEEP] this match.'

And these four left the game. With that out of the way, we took positions and watch our enemy approaching. I see three assaults and four heavies. I assume there's one more. Probably missing. No matter, we armed and fire our main guns.

Heavies and Mediums fire their lasers and ballistics. I switch from Flak to Frag for some fun blowing up stuff. One APC gets closer, I'm guessing his SRRs means it's short ranged. Rockets Fly out upon launching. Other APC fires the short barreled Cannons, and the Half Track fires the Box-zooka rockets out of their Box-zookas. I continue to use my Auto Cannons however. Frag Shells fired at them, forcing the enemy Mechs to take cover. We maneuver then to get in sight of the target, and FIRE! They continue to evade and hide.

"Yo! Vehicle Lance!" alerted Gallus, "Semi-Med Mek approaching your flank."

"Got it." I responded, before turning my Tank around to the opposite side. Going NorthEast to find a Semi-Med Mek. That Mek however looks like if you're controlling an Armored Core. It is silverly gray, but has light blue secondaries. It approaches but then stops to spot me. It's gonne be like those Mechs from Anime, wielding mech-sized weapons like beam rifles or beam swords. This one he wields some kind of a Ballistic rifle. On it's left side waist torso, some kind of a beam sword. The scanner on it says short beam sword.

I somehow am getting communications from the enemy. Incoming enemy transmission I could say. I patch him through to hear what it has to say.

"Who are you to speak to me?" I said at first,

"You are Dirk Wise?" it said, sounded like a middle-aged male. But somehow knows my name.

"It is. How do you know it, and who are you?" I asked,

"I will not give my name to the disrespected like you, nor will I have any conversation." he said, "I'm letting you know that I'm here to carry out my objective. That is all." and Immediately he fires his first ballistic shot out of the rifle, while strafing and moving in closer. I hit the gears to reverse and aim my turret, firing AC/5 Frag shells. It strafes and few of them hits, but only the shields. Wait, how do Mechs get Force Shields? I aim my Small Volt Lasers and TAG Lasers, firing all three. The small lasers did sufficient damage to the shields.

I open up communications to my allies so they can hear me.

"Requesting aid. Looks like I'm fighting an Armored Core." I then close it and continue firing. I aimed at the rifle he's carry and then continue firing with small volt lasers. It actually hits it, and one cannon kills his small-barreled gun. Now switching to his short beam sword. It jumps and prepares to thrust, but with the Nitro Fuelbox, I jet out of the way, turn around and fire my shells at the Armored Core's back, knocking it back. But it was able to stand up. I drove backwards and kept my turret aimed, one cannon shot and it deflects. DUNG! He chopped my Turret's barrel just before I can pull the trigger, disabling my AC/5. Now left with Small Volt Lasers, which I will switch and fire with immediately. It hits his beam sword handler, getting rid of his only close-combat weapon. But looks like he's not done. He grabs my tank with two hands, raising the leg and preparing to stomp. It's leg is aimed at where I'm driving. I aim my volt lasers at the mecha boot however, keeping it back. I may not have time for the cooldown however as it pulls it back and tries again. Luckilly, it gets interrupted when a Medium Mech ran up and quarterback tackled it.

"Big Bully will not harm Human Classmate!" Yona shouted, and then I watch her arm her Big Pulse Lasers and fire, pushing the Armored Core Back. I just got the spared time to use the Repair Scrapbox to fix my Turret, arm with a Grapeshot shell, drive up and BOOM! Pellets flew right at the Armored Core, dismembering the AC arms, unable to pick up any weapons, not even its teeth since Mechs don't even have a workable mouth. Zoids can however. But back to what I was doing. I open fire with my AC/5 and two Small Volt Lasers, until the target is finally destroyed.

"_**This is Headmare, confirming no more enemy Targets. Well done."**_

This is no joke however. This former youtuber I forgot his real name, but to call him 'Ten'no Ten' since it's his new Spacetuber name, must be the source to get every people of my own kind to treat me like a monster. I'm now the instant red nose of the other reindeer.

I can see now my breakfast buff is about to expire. It says 20 minutes left. So I've make my way to the Kitchen and to the Battle Chef Arena. I am looking at the icons of areas I can go to. Looks like Small Forest Stage is the only place I can go to. I click there to get myself started. Armed with the WW2 themed Foot Soldier Gearset.

I begin my sprinting through the trees. Limited to six spaces of ingredients I can carry, I'll need to make trips before my five minute time limit runs out. I aim my M1 Garand Rifle and start shooting. Cheepchis going down like a pushover, unless it goes super fast. I gather as much Cheepchi Breasts before moving on, and I am lucky. Twenty Taka Berries! After gathering the first three I return to store them in a pantry box, then making multiple trips to get as much as I can. I'm at the last minute, now I have 27 Taka Berries and 3 Cheepchi Breasts when I stopped to find a Baurun charging into a tree trying to kill the Cheepchis. I reload my rifle and started firing, using up all my magazines before it is downed. I grab Ribs and use my M1 Bayonet to stab that Cheepchi cause I know it can steal whether you like it or not. Few more stabs and I got its Cheepchi Breasts and Baurun Steak. Times up, I blink back to the main base hub, with my items teleported to the Pantry/Fridgerator.

Back to the Kitchen, I was stinged with a reminding note. "Remember, Cooking Items are excluded from the Ingredient Cap. You can bring most as much as you like." I nodded at the note before bringing my Combo Pan ready. I managed to plan my phases before the cooking. Cheepchi Breasts + Rotini Pastas. Getting them to one Lv3 Blues and one Lv2 Blues. Sunhat Tomatoes and saucing the green with Can of Pasta Sauce. Two Sliced Cheeses for Six Lv1 Greens while using Pizza Garlic Powder as a Green suce for my other two Reds. Taking advantage of the Combo Pan's power, I stir the elements to the spot so it will level to what I want. I went as fast as I can, but I've made it.

It is steaming rainbow since I got level 3 of Earth, Fire, and Water. **[Cheepchi Parmensan w/ Sunhat Melody]**. One consume and I feel the awesome yet balanced buffs. My Defensives, Offensives, and Supports. My lunch operation is complete. I should be good for five more hours. Now, I make my way to the message board with my Laptop carried. I enter the Ponyville Servers to find the Six Creatures here, along with the teachers. The Users colored In pink must be teachers while the yellows are moderators. There's the purple user, Headmare Twilight. Time to get into the chat and tell them who got my own kind targeting me as their enemy. Maybe I can find out the name I'm dealing with.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**[Saving Profile]**

**Pilot Name: Dirk Wise**

**Title: Rookie**

**Skill Rating: Bronze Tier**

**Vehicles: **

**Half-Track – Spotter**  
**(45 MPH, 32 A.P. ,1 Ballistic, 1 Energy, 2 Heat Sinks)**

**M3 Stuart – Standard**

**(36 MPH, 60 A.P., 1 Ballistics, 3 Energys, 6 Heat Sinks)**

**Gearset: **

**Foot Soldier – (Standard)**

**(14.1 MPH, 11 A.P. , 2 Ballistics, 2 Close Combats)**

**Allegiance: Independant Friendship School**

**Leader: Headmare Twilight**

**Members: 500k (1,000 Moderators, 2,000 Teachers)**

**Ranking: Not in a Unit**

**Budget Power LV: 5 / 10**

**Home Base: Artisan World**


End file.
